Unwilling Souls
by ScarletSister
Summary: Bellamy can't describe his attraction towards Clarke and neither does he want to admit it. Clarke can't stand the arrogant 'King' and yet, her eyes always wander towards him. Both are Unwilling...or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Unwilling Souls

((A/N: This is based on the television series "The 100" I do not claim ownership to these characters. I am just spreading the love for Bellarke! Enjoy!))

Bellamy stared down at Atom's broken body. There was a rotting stench rolling off of Atom and the sight of the puss full wounds scattered all over his body made Bellamy's stomach heave. But it was the hopeless plea coming from his friend's mouth that made Bellamy want to throw up.

He still held the knife he had earlier gave to Charlotte tight in his hand. He knew Atom was suffering and that it was hopeless to try and save him but he couldn't do it. All he saw was Octavia's crying face as she blamed him for Atom's death. He couldn't allow that to happen. He didn't want to let Atom die.

"P-Plea-se." Atom croaked out again, staring blindly at Bellamy. But Bellamy couldn't. He couldn't-

He felt her.

He couldn't describe it but he felt those eyes digging into his back and he turn. The sight of Clarke brought unnecessary feelings. He was angry at letting her see his weak side but he was also relieved that she was here.

Though he knew that she would reject to his intent on killing Atom. She was the same woman who was being stubborn over Jasper. The kid was obviously dying and yet she didn't give up.

Bellamy was getting ready to argue with Clarke that it would be best to end his suffering when the princess took his knife away from him. He didn't register the burning warmth that spread into him when her fingertips draped along his palm.

He listened to Clarke's smoothing voice as she stroked Atom's hair and started to hum. He closed his eyes briefly but then stared at her, his hands balled up into fists at his sides. When Clarke pressed the knife softly into Atom's neck, Bellamy clenched his jaw and stared at her.

He had been wrong. She wasn't what he had thought she was. He had always thought her to be a spoiled Princess who didn't have the guts to take someone's life and yet she didn't hesitate to end Atom's suffering like he had. She was braver than he was. His brave Princess...


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke stumbled out towards a tree, pressing her hand on it to keep herself from falling. Monty's moonshine was really strong, stronger than she had anticipated but she was relieved nonetheless. She still couldn't get the sight of Raven and Finn kissing each other out of her head.

She wasn't necessary heartbroken over the fact that Finn had a girlfriend but she was angry. Angry at that asshole because he hadn't even bother to tell her that he was with someone. She felt humiliated.

Clarke felt as though everyone knew about Finn and her little hook up. She felt as though they were talking and laughing behind her back. It didn't help since she's been so stressed over everything that had happened, Jasper almost dying, Atom's death, and all the sick people that she had to attend to, Bellamy's constants smart remarks. She sighed then hiccuped.

She had only taken about five swigs but already she could feel lightheaded. Clarke smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. She wanted the night off. She wanted to just stroll around the forest and see how all the trees and flowers lit up with that unearthly blue shining light. She wanted to lay under the soft grass by the stream and gaze up at the stars.

Clarke breathed deeply. A part of her still amazed that she was here, on Earth. She was breathing pure oxygen. She was back home. Clarke smiled and pushed off against the tree, running her fingertips against the uneven bark.

Just then, she heard _him_.

Even tipsy, Clarke would know that voice anywhere. Bellamy Blake. The 'King' and he was calling-no, shouting- out her name. Clarke ignored him and placed on foot in front of the other, wanting to go deeper into the woods. Wanting to get away. She didn't want to deal with the arrogant man. She didn't want to deal with Bellamy.

"Clarke! Stop!" Bellamy shouted, jogging towards the woman who was stupid enough to be walking around in the forest, where Grounders were most probably around.

Bellamy's heart rate increased. He had lost sight of her long blonde hair and panic filled him. He didn't know why he felt this way about Clarke Griffin. He didn't know why his eyes always looked for her. He's been contemplating why since the day he caught her just before she fell into the pit. He hadn't even realized that he had grabbed her arm until she was dangling over those spears and gazing up at him with those wide green eyes. She had been shocked. He had been shocked. At first he convinced himself that it was because she was the only Healer he had, and he needed to save her but then every time since, he always protected her from the camp. In the end, he admitted that he respected her, the annoying chit that she is, but was that all? Was it just respect? Would him respecting her require him running over to where she was now? So that he could scold her for not listening to his orders and then comfort her. Was that respect?

"Clarke!" She licked her lips and pushed on. Bellamy was ruining her high sensations. He was close, she knew that by the sound of his voice, by how near he was, but she didn't want to be seen. She wanted to be left alone for Christ sake! She twisted her head around, scanning for a place to hide but couldn't find anything. Clarke sighed. Why did Bellamy always have to butt his head into everything? And yet, she could feel her face heating up at how close he sounded. And a tiny part of her, wanted Bellamy to find her. For what reason? She had no clue.

Clarke moved forward, looking backwards and spotted Bellamy. Their eyes fixated on each other and her lips open into an 'O' at his expression. Dread filled Bellamy's face; it was etched in the way his brows furrowed as he stared at her. It was woven in those dark eyes of his. It was there in the flat line to his lips. It was clenched in his jaw, his fists, his muscles. But then his expression shifted, there was anger, thankfulness, and ...no. That couldn't be lust. Clarke swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry and closed her lips.

Had she just been gawking at Bellamy Blake? She looked away shyly, realizing that she indeed had and then tripped and fell...

Bellamy heard a twig snap and moved towards the sound, his steps were loud and determined. In the next seconds, he was staring into Clarke's green eyes. His muscles were taunt with worry, all he could imagine up to this point was a Grounder appearing out of thin air and spearing Clarke like they had Jasper. So when he saw her, saw her flushed cheeks and her eyes staring back at him, he was relieved. She was safe.

Stupid Princess. Always running off and disobeying him. Always causing trouble. He breathed out sharply and yet found himself enjoying the shocked look. He especially enjoyed the shape of her lips right now. Suddenly, he imagined her below him, her lips formed the same way and wrapped around him. Her cheeks would be a much deeper red and her eyes would be clouded with lust. He felt his shaft stir and swallowed.

He took one step forward the moment Clarke glanced away and then felt his heart stop. _No._

Clarke shrieked. The ground had tipped downwards at a angle and Clarke was rolling down towards the stream. The large stream. She screamed out Bellamy's name. Clarke tried gripping any leaves and bushes but she only succeeded in cutting her palms. She hissed and closed her eyes, still calling out for Bellamy even when the cold water covered her body and pulled her down.

"Fuck Clarke!" Bellamy raced after her, ignoring the pain of branches cutting his exposed skin. All he could see was Clarke's form rolling away from him and the sound of her screams, of his name being shouted. It was what got him going. Again, just like the incident when Clarke only died by falling into the pit of spears, his body took over. Instinct took over.

Bellamy raced down the angled edge, the twigs and bushes scrapping his right leg and right palm as he sacrificed that side of his body to safely get down to the stream. Bellamy had seen Clarke disappear into the water and it caused him to jump into the large stream/small lake.

The cold bit his face but he blindly pushed forward until he felt Clarke's body and wrapped one arm around her, pulling her up against his body and towards the surface of the lake. Her eyes were close and her chest barely moved which caused Bellamy to freak. He paddled towards the shore, gently laid Clarke on it and checked her pulse.

Still alive. He breathed out and shook her shoulder. "Wake up Clarke. Come on." He ordered her to wake up but Clarke didn't. She just laid in his arms unmoving and unresponsive.

"Fuck Clarke." He wiped the hair out of his face, shook her one last time and bend low. His lips barely touched hers when her hands shot forward and pushed against him. Clarke wheezed out, her hand clutching her chest.

"What-were you-doing." Clarke wheezed out, coughing a little.

Bellamy glared at her, "I was saving your life. Be a little more grateful Princess."

Clarke snapped. "Don't call me that! Did you just kiss me?"

Bellamy smirked. "Trust me Princess, if I wanted to kiss you, you would know."

"Leave me alone Bellamy."

"Or what?"

Clarke hid her face from him, hid her blushing face. She had felt his lips on hers. She had smelt the dark and fresh scent of him. She had felt his breath against her lips, felt his scorching hot palm at the base of her nape. She didn't know what to do now. She never felt like this with Finn. Never. All she truly wanted to do was feel those lips against hers again.

Maybe that was why she opened her mouth and said: "Or I'll educate you on the proper way of kissing."

**((A/N: Please comment and let me know what you guys think!))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and ladies! Tell me what you guys thought of it. Please! I love your comments! And enjoy! Because I love Bellarke!**

"Oh really." Bellamy, who only stood a few feet away, felt his eyes wander down her body. They were both soaked to the bone and it revealed everything without hesitation. Her hair was longer when it was wet, he noted. Along with how curvy she was, Bellamy always figured that Clarke had a figure but he didn't anticipate this. He didn't imagine the perfect swell of her breasts or the smooth curve to her hips. Or the way her wet hair made her eyes stand out more. Or how much her legs were defined.

Clarke's threat only made him harder. The Princess kiss _him_? He found it both laughable and thrilling. Bellamy realized that he wanted her to go through. He wanted to feel those lips against his, wanted to know what she tasted like. Could his little Princess not be so much of a princess after all?

His hand itched to grab her, pull her on top of his lap and find out. Instead he crossed his arms and stared intently at her face. This one's all on you Princess.

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut. What the hell was she thinking? Sprouting that crap out. To Bellamy! Of all people. Was she insane? She probably was. She probably hit her head in the lake. To be thinking of how warm Bellamy felt against her. To be thinking of those hard lips submitting under hers.

This was all his fault. Clarke just wanted one night alone and Bellamy had to come and screw it up. He had to come and look at her as though he wanted her. That he desired her. Now she wanted him. No. She didn't. She just felt like she did. Clarke reasoned with herself. It was a natural human want, to be with someone. That was why she had been with Finn. Because she wanted to not be alone for one night.

Clarke opened her eyes and stole a glance at Bellamy. The heated look in his eyes made her body go warm. Even when she was shivering. Or was she shivering from him now? She felt his eyes roam over her, felt every spot that he stared at go warm and then _burn_. She wanted him to continue looking. Wanted him to reach out and touch her. She knew how hot those hands were. Knew how much she liked them on her.

Stop it Clarke! She told herself but couldn't look away. Bellamy caught her stare and challenged her. His lips turn upwards as his eyes twinkled with mischief. He leaned forward and Clarke bit her lip.

Bellamy halted, staring at her mouth.

Clarke felt her like her cheeks were on fire. She quickly stopped tugging on her bottom lip and glanced back at him. But the damage had already been done. His stare, once with mild want, shifted into longing. His jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed on her face.

"Well?" His voice was low, as though he were whispering and deep. Clarke felt her windpipe squeeze. What was he doing to her? Why was he doing this to her? Didn't he already have women in his tent? Why was he looking at her like this? Like he wanted-no, needed her.

"Shut up Bellamy." Clarke scooted back, rubbing her arms. It was getting cold and she couldn't chance getting sick. She had to leave. Had to leave before something stupid happened. She just had to leave.

"No Princess, don't try to take back what you said."

"I'm not trying to!" Clarke was speechless. She wanted to take it back and yet whenever she felt like Bellamy was challenging her, she had to rise up to the challenge. Damn him. Damn Bellamy Blake.

"Then _educate_ me Princess."

He was teasing her. Clarke knew it. But she also knew she liked it. She liked the sound of his voice, of the way his eyes dared her to do it. Dared her to scoot back to him and kiss him. Educate him. Oh Christ. Why did she have to have said that? Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut around him?

Why did she want to kiss him?

"Fine."

"-What?" Did she just agree? Bellamy wouldn't have believed his ears if she hadn't been going towards him. If she hadn't been looking at him with those mysterious green eyes. But she was. She was coming close to Bellamy. Their knees touched and even though their jeans, he could feel how warm she was. Wet. But warm.

"You heard me." Clarke loved that she could shock him. He hadn't been expecting _that_. He had expected her to fall out. The fact that he had, made Clarke more confident. It was only one kiss. One kiss wouldn't hurt. But she would prove to him once and for all that he was wrong about her. She wasn't some goody two shoes 'Princess'. Clarke would prove it. She would show Bellamy who she was.

"Then get on with it. We don't have all night." _You're shivering._ He wanted to say that but didn't. He didn't know why he worried after Clarke. Or why he wanted her. Why he wanted her to kiss him out of her own will. But he wasn't going to sound weak in front of her. He couldn't give in to his wants. But he would take whatever she gave him and he would enjoy it.

Clarke hesitated for half a heartbeat before rising up on her knees and leaned forward. Only a peck. Just a small peck of the lips. That was all. Nothing more. Yet when she felt how near Bellamy was, how warm he was when their legs touched and when his shoulder pressed against her own, she found it difficult to think.

His scent, of the forest and slightly of blood filled her nose. It was oddly addicting and she found herself taking deeper breaths. Clarke placed her hand on his chest to steady herself. No. She was lying to herself. She wanted to feel him. Wanted to feel his warmness and how hard he was. She wished he was shirtless because even though his soaked shirt showed her his toned body, she wanted to feel her flesh on his.

One small kiss.

Clarke reminded herself when she felt his breath against her lips. He wasn't moving. Just staring at her intently with those heated eyes of his. Desired filled eyes. Want. Need. Clarke felt breathless.

One small kiss.

She leaned into him, her chest touching his, invading his personal bubble. It thrilled her. He felt so hard against her, but so warm. Hot.

One small kiss.

The words repeated endlessly in her mind. Never stopping. That was her goal, right? No. It was proving to her nemesis that she wasn't a 'Princess'...right? But were they enemies now? No. They couldn't be. She wouldn't even think about kissing her enemy, they were-

Their lips touched and Clarke lost all of her questions. She should have pulled back. She already accomplished her task and yet she felt herself melting into him. Her lips pressed against his harder as her eyes fluttered shut. Her body pressed against him. She melted. Clarke Griffin melted for Bellamy Blake. The 'Princess' melted for the 'King.'

Bellamy kept motionless. Clarke had to do this all on her own. He couldn't let her see what he was feeling. But on the inside he was going crazy. Was she not aware of how hard she was making him with those quick reassurance glances she made looking at him? Or how his heart plumbed against her hand? Her trembling hand that touched his chest. The hand that he wanted to hold and entwine his fingers through. The hand that he never wanted to let go.

Her hair ticked his face, coating his skin in its wet softness. He breathed her in, smelling of different kinds of herbs. The scent was strong and it made Bellamy want to press his nose against her neck and never leave. He didn't. He didn't move. He challenged Clarke with his eyes. He didn't want her to back down. He craved to feel her lips on his now.

How would she taste?

The second Bellamy felt Clarke press into him, he lost it. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He felt her gasp and felt her fingers tighten around his shirt. Clinging on to _him_. He smiled.

With his other hand, Bellamy pressed Clarke deeper into him with his hand on her nape, pulling towards him. Clarke made a sound and her lips opened underneath Bellamy's. He didn't hesitate. He was going to find out how she tasted.

Clarke was lost. She couldn't think, hear, or see. All she could do was feel. Feel Bellamy. Feel his hands on her. His body pressed against hers. His lips. Strong and sweet. Clarke sighed into him but jerked back from him when his tongue traveled into her mouth.

"What the hell Bellamy!"

Bellamy smirked and licked his lips. "Tasty Princess."

Clarke felt her cheeks explode. Oh Christ. She had kissed Bellamy Blake. She had liked it. No. Loved it. No. She didn't. Clarke frowned. She didn't like it. Nope. She was just proving a point. She was finishing something she said. That was all.

"Well you better have enjoyed it. That was the first and last time Bellamy." Clarke got up and walked away, her body still hot from the kiss. Her voice had wavered as though it didn't believe her. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Her clothes sticking to her body. She had lost her breath. She had lost her mind. She didn't know anything anymore. She couldn't decipher what had just happened. All Clarke knew was that she was very aware of Bellamy Blake.

"We'll see about that Princess." Bellamy said more to himself than Clarke. Although Clarke heard it too, and it only made her move faster to her safe little tent where Bellamy Blake couldn't tempt her no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Comment and let me know what you think! I love all the comments! Maybe as much as I love Bellarke…eh. I think I love Bellarke more! Okay! Enjoy!**

"Clarke! Help!" Clarke flinched in her sleep and woke up. Her head was hurting, a headache from the moonshine most probably, and Octavia's loud voice wasn't helping at the moment. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as Octavia came dashing into her tent.

"What Octavia?" Clarke mumbled as she stretched. She knew that she had slept in and that was bad because she was supposed to be in the drop ship tending to everyone but something told Clarke that this wasn't about her sleeping in. This was different.

"Who's hurt?" Clarke asked immediately after her first question, she got up and went to grab her shoes, hastily placing them on. If someone was mortally wounded, she couldn't waste any more time. She sneezed and rubbed her nose. She couldn't get sick now. No. That wouldn't do at all. She hoped it was just a random sneeze.

Octavia breathed hard, she was still beat up; cuts on her forehead when she got kidnapped by the Grounder, her leg was still healing and there was dirt smudges on her face, but the girl still managed to look beautiful.

"It's my brother, he's hot and yet he's not listening to me."

"What do you mean he's hot?" Clarke swallowed and instantly thought of last night. She thought of Bellamy's hot body pressed against hers. Thought of how mind-blowing his lips were as they moved against hers. She even thought of how soft his tongue felt against her own and suddenly she wished that she hadn't stopped him from tasting her. Oh yes. Bellamy Blake was definitely _hot_.

"His body is hot!" Octavia's voice made Clarke snap out of the memories. Here she was, daydreaming about Bellamy when his sister was right next to her. Christ. What had he done to her?

"Yes I'm sure half the girls in camp would agree with you." Clarke said tiredly, she relaxed and started to take her time to tie her shoelaces. She didn't know why Octavia was making such a fuss about Bellamy's hotness. Did they get into a fight about who was hotter? She sighed; she would never understand sibling fights. Matter of fact, she wouldn't understand the Blake's, period.

"No! Clarke you do not understand. Dammit. Just come with me. You'll see what I mean." Octavia lunged forward and grabbed Clarke's arm just as she finished her last shoelace.

"Octavia!" Clarke protested. She really didn't want to face Bellamy right now. Matter of fact, she didn't even want to see him. Not when she knew that she would only be blushing around him. Thinking of those lips. Of his strong embrace. His hands-_no_. _Stop_. She couldn't see Bellamy right now. So she tried again.

"Octavia stop!"

"No! Look!" Octavia jerked to a stop and pointed at Bellamy.

Clarke didn't want to but she angled her face his way. He was holding up a log and walking towards the walls. He was shirtless. He was sweating. His abs clenched as he re-positioned the log on his shoulder. His cheeks were flushed and as if he felt her staring, he turned his face towards her.

All at once, it felt like they were back by the stream. Like they were alone. His eyes traveled down her body slowly until he brought his eyes back to Clarke's. Clarke felt her body burn and when she saw that little smirk, she turned her face away, knowing she was blushing.

"See. He's fine." Clarke wanted to walk away but Octavia still gripped her.

"No. Come on. Bellamy! Stop that." Octavia shouted and pulled Clarke with her. Clarke swore under her breath but went. It would be more suspicious if she didn't. Plus, she couldn't show submissiveness to everyone here. They already hated her for being a privileged on the Ark, if they saw how weak she was with Bellamy now, it would be game over. Clarke couldn't let that happen so she made her way towards Bellamy with her head held high.

"Touch him." Octavia demanded once they neared Bellamy. He had already placed down the log and was now staring at both of them, his smirk widening.

Octavia's demand almost made Clarke choke. "Excuse me?"

"Oh for the love of- just touch him."

"Oh yes, Clarke. _Touch me_." Bellamy challenged, drawing closer to them. His voice sounded different, as though he was out of breath, but Clarke assumed it was because he just lifted a two hundred something log all by himself. But Clarke still found herself remembering yesterday. Where she had touched him. Where she had kissed him. Where they kissed. Clarke felt his heat rolling off of him in waves and it made her swoon.

"Bell shut up." Octavia rolled her eyes and grabbed Clarke's hand this time. Then she pulled her, making Clarke trip a little. At once Bellamy's hand clutched her waist to steady her and hotness spread quickly over her stomach. She bit her lip to stop herself from sighing. Then, Octavia pressed her hand against Bellamy's chest. Again, hotness spread through her fingers and Clarke felt slightly dizzy. She felt Bellamy flex under her palm and looked up.

He was smiling; a wide grin. _So he could smile_. Clarke realized that she had never seen him smile and for a few seconds she was stunned by it. White perfect teeth. Laugh lines. It was charming. Clarke was lost in it. It made him look younger; it made her attraction towards him deepen. It made Clarke want to kiss him again. It made her want to see his laugh. It made her wish that he never stopped smiling.

"See?" Octavia broke the spell and Clarke lowered her head, swallowing.

"See what Octavia?" Clarke tried pushing away but both Blake's wouldn't let her go.

"He's hot. As in temperature wise." Octavia was about to strangle Clarke. Did she not feel how much Bellamy was burning up?

"Temperature?" Clarke frowned and this time leaned forward and raised her free arm. She didn't hesitate to touch his forehead now that there was a possibility of him having a fever. Her protective side kicked in and when she felt his burning brow, she glared at him.

"You have a fever. You need to be in bed. Not be hauling around two-hundred-pound logs." She scolded him and placed her hands down and took two steps back. She wasn't surprised that Octavia let her go but she was surprised that Bellamy did. She missed the feel of his hand against her waist. She realized this and bit the inside of her cheek. She had to stop thinking like this. She had to stop thinking about Bellamy this way.

"Finally." Octavia sighed and glared at her brother. "You deal with him. Because he certainly isn't listening to me." With that, she strolled off towards the drop ship.

Clarke sneezed again for the second time today. She frowned a little at that but focused her eyes back on Bellamy. "Come on Bellamy. You need to get to the drop ship so I could give you some medicine."

"No. I'm fine." He paused; he didn't want to go in the drop ship. He couldn't show everyone in camp that he was weak. That he was sick. No. He'll just push through.

"Bellamy!" Clarke placed her hands on her hips. "You're being unreasonable. You have a-"

"Shut up Princess. If I say I'm fine. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I'm the doctor here and if I say you're not, then you're not." Clarke took a step towards him, getting in his face. He was being stupid. He needed to rest. Needed to take it easy. Yet here he was, hauling heavy stuff around like an idiot.

"Clarke. Not now." Bellamy stared down at her. It was surprising that she cared and it felt good, but she didn't understand that he couldn't go in there. He couldn't lose face.

"Why not? Hmm?" Clarke lifted her face towards him, glaring at him a little. Why was he being so unreasonable? Was it because of last night? Because of the kiss? She swallowed down her pain. She didn't even know why she felt sad over this- last night. Clarke froze. _Last night..._ She had fallen into the lake, into the freezing cold lake. Bellamy had saved her.

"You're sick because of me..." Clarke whispered to herself. She must have lowered her head so she stared back up at him. She gazed into his dark eyes and saw the answer. It was her fault. All of it. He had a fever because of her. Because she was foolish enough to go strolling out in the forest at night. Because she hadn't been watching where she stepped. Because she fell into the lake.

Bellamy glanced around the camp and saw that they were being stared at. He glared at them and didn't stop until they went back to work. He kept glaring until he turned back to Clarke and froze. Pain filled her eyes and he barely heard her next words. She was blaming herself?

"No Princess. It's not your fault. I'm fine." Why was he reassuring her? Why did Bellamy want to pick her up and hold her against his chest? Why did he want to kiss her until that pained look would shift into longing? He would rather her be angry at him then being sad.

"No. You're burning up."

"I'm a hot man." He joked but Clarke didn't laugh. Matter of fact, it's seemed like she would cry. And _that_ killed Bellamy.

"Come on." He ran his fingers down her arm, enjoying that little shiver that she unconsciously made and grabbed her hand. He wanted to entwine their fingers together but didn't. Not yet. Not when people were watching.

Clarke found it hard to breathe when she realized that it was her fault. She usually never caused anyone trouble back in the Ark but here? On Earth? She was causing everyone trouble. First Wells, Charlotte, even Murphy. And now Bellamy? She hated it. What if Bellamy died from the fever? It wasn't like they had so much medicine. And to top it off, he wouldn't even let her treat him?

Clarke didn't even realize that he had grabbed her hand until he started tugging at her gently. She blushed at the sight of their hands together, it made her heart race and made her want him to never let go. But the heat of his hand only made her realize how high of a fever he had. He really _was_ burning up; it was all her fault.

"Where are we going?" Thankfully she managed to keep her voice steady because she really didn't want Bellamy to know how much he affected her.

"Somewhere that I'll allow you to fuss all over me." He smirked, let go of her hand and walked towards his tent. Clarke had no other option other than following.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Just saying that you're in for a little-well **_**big**_**-surprise. Or maybe not! Haha! Okay! Tell me what you guys think please! I love reading your comments and I appreciate it so much, you have no clue. Or maybe you do! Well enjoy! Please comment! **

* * *

Clarke barely went to Bellamy's tent for anything other than business. She flushed, no this was business too. He was sick. She was just tending to him. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Ladies first." Bellamy gave her another charming smile that made her heart miss a beat. This time it affected her even more because he was smiling for her. Octavia wasn't around them like the first time, no, this smile was all for her. It made her stomach clench and her blush intensify. Then he laid his hand on her lower back, pushing her gently inside and reminding her two things; one, that his fever was increasing by the second and two, of how much strength he had. Of how big his hands were, of how easy he could crush her with those hands.

She had seen him do it before. And yet, to her, he was being gentle with those hands. She remembered last night, how his hand felt against her nape, how gentle yet firm it felt. Or today, when he was holding her hand. Tugging softly at it. She remembered how soft his fingertips were despite the callouses as they trailed down her arm, making her want to both giggle at the ticklish feeling and melt into him by the lazy warmness that spread through her.

That hand made her knees quiver. That hand made her feel weak. Yet, that hand supported her. It made her feel as though all would be okay. The heat radiating off of it spread through her backside and Clarke found her shoulders sagging a little. All the events from the past had been making her too stiff and somehow, even though she would never admit it to him, with Bellamy, she felt like she could relax.

Bellamy didn't lie to her. Bellamy didn't pretend to be someone who he wasn't. He was Bellamy Blake. The man who would protect his little sister no matter what. He didn't lie about his affairs with other woman like Finn. Everyone knew that Bellamy had girls going into his tent whereas no one, at least not her, knew about Finn's girlfriend. He was stubborn. He was smart. And there were even times where he was sweet. He was the King. He was the man that Clarke somehow always found herself looking at him for reassurance.

"Sit down anywhere you want."

"No. _You_ need to sit down Bellamy. Now." Clarke folded her arms under her chest and stared up at him. He was still behind her, his hand still pressed against her back however he had stepped too close so now her back was against his chest. The feel of him was too much for Clarke, she felt lightheaded and hot, as if she too had a fever. But she wouldn't move away from him. She needed him to understand that right now, she wasn't kidding. That he had to listen to her. She wasn't going to let him get worse on her watch. Especially when it was all her fault.

Bellamy stared down at Clarke, her eyes were so different. One second they were green. Then the next they were deep blue. In her eyes, he could see all of her emotions. She usually kept her eyes guarded but right now, he saw _everything_. Bellamy saw the pain, the tiredness, the confusion, the thankfulness, the acceptance and the challenge. He smirked. If there was one thing about Clarke, it was that she always challenged him.

"_Or what_." He repeated the same words purposely from last night. He wanted to see if she remembered...he smiled. Judging by the butterfly blush that deepened on her face she did.

"Sit down Bellamy." She sighed, causing her body to press against his chest a little deeper. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the feel of her body and wanted to press her closer. Wanted to feel her cool body against his. He bend down and pressed his nose to her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Bellamy!" Bellamy felt her start to move and he quickly wrapped both arms around her midsection. Pulling her against his body and pressing his nose against her neck. He just needed this. Bellamy needed her.

"Just stay like this for a minute Princess. One minute. That's all I ask." Bellamy's voice was barely audible against her neck but he knew Clarke would hear. He felt his body sagging against her even as he pulled her closer to him. Her body was soft and in that moment, he stopped thinking. He stopped thinking about his punishment if the Ark came down to Earth, which would ultimately result in death. He stopped thinking of Octavia and all the guys who wanted her. He stopped thinking of how he had tortured the Grounder. He stopped thinking of how many guys in the camp would want him dead and take Alpha position away from him if he showed any weakness. He stopped thinking of everything besides Clarke.

Though when he thought of Clarke, he thought of her relationship with Finn. He thought of how the Spacewalker seemed to run after her wherever she went. But he pushed those thoughts away. He had one minute. He wanted to only think of Clarke. Of how she felt against him. Of how hard her pulse raced under him. Of how her shoulders also sagged against him as though she too needed this. As though she needed _him_. The thought was crazy and yet Bellamy secretly wished it to be true. He inhaled her scent and rubbed his face against the crook of her shoulder. Bellamy felt her tremble and he couldn't help it anymore and kissed the skin against her neck.

"Bellamy stop." He felt her vocal cords move against his lips and he kissed her again. Bellamy felt Clarke struggle against his body, her fingers tugging against his hands and pushing against them. He knew she wanted him to stop but he couldn't. He couldn't stop this, he couldn't stop his desire for her. For Clarke. It was so different from all the other girls. Clarke was different, he just didn't know how. But for now, he didn't even care. He just wanted to continue kissing her neck.

"Clarke." He breathed her name in and closed his eyes. Bellamy rubbed his face against her neck again but this time, he bit her neck, tugging at her delicate skin with his teeth. He felt her heartbeat skipped and then her heel came stomping down on his foot. He let her go with a small yelp, but he leaned upwards, smiling at her until her hand came towards his face. He could have stopped her but didn't, he felt her hand make contact with his face and gritted his teeth. Bellamy knew he deserved that but he wouldn't take back what just happened. Bellamy wouldn't say sorry because he had wanted to do that since the moment they kissed. Or maybe longer if he was being honest to himself.

"Fuck you Bellamy! I'm not one of your girls. I'm not someone who you can take advantage of. I'm not. I'm not Bellamy! I'm not just some plaything for you like all the other girls. Okay. So fuck you! I told you to stop! Fuck you Bellamy Blake!" Clarke felt her cheeks burning from both lust and anger. She wasn't going to let Bellamy use her. She wasn't going to let Bellamy take whatever he wanted from her. She wasn't going to…she wasn't going to be like all the other girls.

"Clarke I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry-" Bellamy reached out for her but she took a few steps back.

"No Bellamy. _No_. Now sit down." Then Clarke pushed against him and ran out of his tent.

"Fuck!" Bellamy kicked his small pile of clothes and sat down on his bed. He brought his knees up and placed his elbows down on top of them. Bellamy hid his face in his hands and groaned. _Why did he have to fuck up everything?_

* * *

Clarke busied herself with getting rags, boiling water for tea, a bowl of cool water and some fresh berries. The tea would act as medicine for Bellamy's fever and the water and rags she would use to wipe him down. He was already breaking into a sweat which was good in some ways. Burt she had to get his temperature to go down. The berries...well she had just picked them because she thought they would at least taste good.

Clarke was still angry. Still upset. Yet she also still found herself enjoying it. When Bellamy had asked her if he could hold her for one minute, her heart must have stopped. Clarke had melted into him once she felt his sigh of relief. When she felt him sag against her, it was ass though he couldn't take the hardship that came with being the leader anymore. It was as though he needed help. He needed support. And for a few stupid seconds, Clarke actually thought he needed _her_ to be that support.

But then she realized that he was just using her. That Bellamy just saw her as some other girl he wanted to take to his tent and lose himself with in sex. He just wanted sex. He wanted to use her and then throw her away. Clarke knew this because he wouldn't stop even when she asked him to. In some ways, the fact that Bellamy just wanted to use her like all the other girls he used, hurt more than Finn lying to her. It hurt more than seeing Raven kiss Finn.

To which it shouldn't have hurt her. Bellamy shouldn't have the power to be able to hurt her. Why did it matter to her what Bellamy did. Why did it matter to her that he didn't like her. It wasn't like she liked him either. He was just another guy. He was a leader like she was. Or well, he was the true leader. Clarke just pretended to lead people. So it shouldn't have mattered. Yet why did it? Why did she enjoy his touch so much that she lost her mind? Why did she want to melt into him whenever he was near? Why?

Clarke started to cough and she bend low, catching her breath. Immediately someone was smoothing her back. Clarke flinched back from whoever it was and glared at...at Finn.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

Clarke felt like laughing at him. No. She wasn't okay. "I'm fine. I have to go." She turned and grabbed the bowl of water, the berries, the tea and the rags. When she turned around again, Finn was still there, still looking concerned.

"Clarke you don't look so good. Maybe you should sit down and then we can talk?" He reached out and touched her forehead before Clarke could move away.

"Clarke you're burning up!"

"I'm fine Finn." Clarke silently knew he was right to an extent. She _had_ been sneezing since the minute she woke up and she had just gotten distracted by Bellamy so she hadn't had the time to take some medicine. However, she didn't think that she too had a fever. She was just hot from Bellamy that was all.

"No you're not Clarke, we can't chance you getting sick!" He grabbed her elbow, making the water squish and gush a little on her shirt.

"I said-"Clarke started.

"Back off Spacewalker." Suddenly Bellamy was there, towering over her and Finn. His face was intense and he looked angry. Clarke saw the anger in his eyes and she felt herself both getting angry that he was acting as though he owned her and happy that he was defending her. She sighed; her emotions were all over the place. She didn't even know what to make of them anymore.

"This doesn't concern you." Finn let go of Clarke's elbow only to get in Bellamy's face. Bellamy of course didn't cower from Finn and glared down at him. Clarke could see the exhaustion and weariness in Bellamy's face. He was still sweating and his face looked even redder now. It made Clarke worried after him. She wouldn't have him collapsing because he tried defending her.

"Stop it! Both of you." Clarke hugged the bowl of water and everything else to her stomach. If she didn't hold on to it hard like she was now, she was afraid she'll let everything drop and then it'll be a waste. She was also afraid of hitting Finn or Bellamy. She wasn't in the mood for this. She wasn't in the mood for these guys to be battling for the position of Alpha dog.

However, they didn't listen. _No surprise there_. She thought angrily.

"You better leave her alone Spacewalker. She doesn't want you around her. If I see you around her, I'll-"

"You'll what? Fight me? Bring it Bellamy."

"Bellamy don't." Clarke balanced the stuff in one hand and reached out to touch him. He had placed a shirt on since the last time she seen him but Clarke could still feel how hot his skin was.

Bellamy glanced down at her, stared into her eyes and clenched his fists. He couldn't walk away from this challenge, especially since it revolved around Clarke. He was sick of watching Finn prance around her. He was sick of Finn trying to get her attention even when he was with Raven. He was sick of Finn thinking that he still had a chance with Clarke. Because he didn't. Clarke wouldn't be with him anymore. Clarke was his. _His._

"No Clarke." He told her and stared back at Finn. The damn asshole wanted a fight? Well he would get one. That way, he'll understand that he didn't have the right to Clarke anymore. He would finally get that Clarke was his.

"What? Are you chickening out Bellamy?" Finn taunted, clenching his fists as well.

Clarke wanted to hit both of them. Both men were hurt, Finn was still healing from the knife wound and Bellamy had a fever. Were they complete idiots? Obviously they were. Clarke stepped two steps back and placed down the berries, the tea, and the rags. Then she aimed and dumped the water on both men.

When they both gasped out and glared at her, Clarke placed her hands on her waist and glared at them. "You," she pointed at Finn, "get out of here. I'm fine and I swear if you rip those stitches by being a hothead then I'm going to personally make you regret this. And you," she glared at Bellamy. "Didn't I tell you to sit down? If I come back and you're not in your tent, there's going to be trouble." With that, she glared at both of them, picked up her things and went to get some fresh water.

* * *

About five minutes later, Clarke strolled in Bellamy's tent. She had refilled the bowl of water and gotten more berries. All while muttering under her breath how stupid men were. When she saw Bellamy sitting down-_finally_-she sighed at him. "Why do you always have to cause so much trouble?" She asked as she placed all the stuff on his small table.

"He was bugging you." Bellamy commented after a few moments, making Clarke look at him directly for the first time since she slapped him. His hair was slightly wet; the small droplets of water streamed down his face and dripped down his chin. His veins were pulsing against his skin, especially the one in his neck as he tried to regain himself. The side and front of his shirt was completely wet as was the side of his pants.

"I had it covered." Clarke bit her lip at the sudden lust she felt for him and turned back towards the water bowl. She swallowed and dipped one rag into the water. Clarke felt more than heard Bellamy stand up and tensed. She didn't trust herself alone with him; she didn't trust him alone with her.

"He touched you." Bellamy made a growl-like sound behind her.

"So what Bellamy." Clarke shrugged and glanced behind her and saw the conflicted look to his eyes. Suddenly she remembered when he had smiled at her. Clarke yearned to see it again. It felt like such a long time since she saw his smile and yet she knew it couldn't have been more than thirty minutes ago.

"I don't belong to you Bellamy. Now sit down and take off that wet shirt before you catch a cold as well."

"Oh, now you care. You didn't seem to care five minutes ago when you dumped that water on me and made this way."

"I wet Finn as well, if you recall." Clarke squeezed the water out of the rag and turned towards him. "You were being stupid, both of you are hurt. I couldn't just allow both of you to fight right in front of me. Plus, I did try telling you guys to stop. You weren't listening, that's all."

Clarke watched as he took off his shirt and she swallowed. Even now the sight of his bare chest still managed to make her heart flutter. She wanted to run her fingers down his chest and feel his muscles bunched under her. Clarke shook her head softly to get rid of her thoughts. "Sit please."

"Not until you tell me who you care for more."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you still like that asshole?"

"Bellamy don't start this with me. Sit down."

"No, tell me Clarke. Do you still like him?"

"Bellamy I'm not getting into this with you."

"You like him. Don't you? That's why you made me stop. You were protecting that asshole. You didn't want him getting hurt."

"No! Stop this Bellamy. Whom I like doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does!" In a flash, Bellamy was right in front of her, gripping her wrist.

"No it doesn't. Let go of me Bellamy!" Clarke pushed against him but Bellamy didn't budge. His eyes were ablaze with anger and possessiveness.

"Yes it does!" he repeated, his voice rising.

"Why? Why should it concern you? Why do you care Bellamy? Why? Get off of me! I already told you that I'm not going to be like your other girls. Now stop. Leave me alone. You don't really care. So why are you acting like you do? Why!"

"Because you're mine!" With that, Bellamy slammed his lips against her own, shutting out her protests. His kiss was hot. Feverish. Rough. Demanding. Clarke struggled against him, pushing against his chest with her free arm but he just grabbed hold of her wrist. She didn't want this, didn't want to be another one of Bellamy's girls. She wanted to be his only girl. _No_. She didn't want Bellamy Blake… Yet she melted into him.

Clarke kissed him back, biting hard on his lower lip-whether it was out of her desire to get him to stop or to taste him, she wouldn't know. Clarke dropped the cloth and felt Bellamy loosen one of her hands; she broke free from his grip and rounded her arm around his neck, pressing deeper into him.

_What was going on?_ They both thought but none of them stopped. Bellamy pushed the water away from the edge of the table and picked Clarke up. He heard her sigh and groaned into her once he felt her legs wrap around his waist. Clarke was driving him crazy. Crazy with need. Crazy with want. Crazy for her.

Clarke felt his tongue stroke her lower lip and found herself parting her lips for him. She wanted him to taste her, she realized. She vaguely remembered their kiss at the lake and wondered why she had pulled away. Why pull away when it felt so _good_?

Bellamy curled his tongue around hers, rubbing against her and groaning at how sweet her nectar was. He wanted more. He wanted everything. He wanted all of Clarke. Bellamy Blake wanted Clarke Griffin all for himself.

Maybe that was why he lost it when he saw Finn touching her. Maybe that was why he allowed Clarke to boss him around. Maybe that was why he always wanted to meet her challenges and why he wanted to always know her opinion on things. He liked her. He groaned into the kiss, Clarke was distracting him; she was sucking on his tongue. Biting down on it.

No.

Not like this.

He had to make her understand.

He had to make her see that this wasn't a game to him.

He had to make her see that she wasn't like the others.

He had to make her see that he liked her, and he was never going to give her up.

With that mentality, Bellamy ripped his mouth away from hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**((Sorry guys. I know that I took forever and there's really no excuse to it. Sorry and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll be faster with my updates. Well Enjoy and Comment! 3))**

Clarke's mind was in a gutter. She couldn't think at all and yet, her senses were on overload. All she could smell was Bellamy, of the rain forest and of blood. It filled her nose, it seeped into her pours, it made her feel high. Then the taste of his lips, he tasted like sweet berries, he must have taken a few without her knowledge or grabbed some from outside earlier that morning. She was addicted over his taste as much as his scent. Then the feel of him, of his hands roughly pressed against her body. Of the heat that poured off of him and ventured into her. Into her hands, her chest, the back of her neck, her legs. Clarke sighed into him.

But the part that she loved the most was the sight of him. The sight of his closed eyes as he kissed her. Of his shoulder muscles constricting as he pulled her closer. Of the flushed color of his cheeks...Clarke closed her eyes and just allowed her senses to overpower her.

Clarke felt audacious with Bellamy in her arms. Like she could do anything she wanted. Like she could be whoever she wanted. Bellamy made her feel like that. Like she was different. A good type of different. The greatest kind.

She tightened her legs around his waist, wanting to feel more of him. His body was hard and hot against her. She knew she should stop this, since the man was having a high degree fever and yet, feeling him against her and feeling as though she were the only one who he cared about, made her not want to let go.

Clarke pulled harshly against his hair, pulling him to her. She heard his growl of approval and shivered at the sound. She's never been so affected by a man like this; like Bellamy.

When Clarke felt him jerk away, she gasped. She hadn't even realized that she had been at a loss of oxygen while they were kissing. But she didn't mind if it meant being kissed like that.

Bellamy pressed his forehead against Clarke's cool one, he felt her breathing in deeply as though she couldn't breathe and felt smug about it for a few seconds. Bellamy enjoyed the feel of Clarke's fingers wrapped around his hair and how she relaxed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, trying to figure out a way to get her to understand.

Bellamy knew that getting Clarke to trust him would be hard. He knew that his actions before would make her not believe him when he told her he was serious about this, about her. Bellamy knew that Clarke wouldn't allow herself to get hurt, which was why this was going to be so hard. Being with him wouldn't be easy, Bellamy knew that. Being with Clarke, wouldn't be easy as well. But that didn't mean that Bellamy was going to give up.

"Clarke," he massaged her lower back, rubbing his head against hers. Judging by how she seemed to lean into him more, Bellamy continued. "We need to talk." Instantly, he felt her shoulders straighten and Bellamy tighten his hold around her. He didn't want her to run off on him now.

"What?" Clarke didn't like the sound of his voice but when she felt his arms harden around her, she relaxed slightly. She didn't want to think about anything right now, she didn't want to feel Bellamy moving away from her. She didn't want to be reminded that Bellamy was the type of guy of getting what he wanted and not caring if he broke something because of it. Clarke didn't want to be used by him.

"Be mine." Bellamy whispered into her ear, he didn't know why he wanted her. If she decided to ask, he would be at a loss of words but he did want her. He did want to have her all for himself. He wanted to see her by him at all times throughout the day. Bellamy wanted her by his side, always.

"What?" Clarke pulled her fingers out of his hair and pushed against his chest so that she could look in his eyes. If he was playing around with her, she would hit him. But he must be, Bellamy couldn't want her. Not after everything that happened between them. But when he stared down at her and met her eyes, Clarke saw it. She saw the determination and how serious he was.

When he tried kissing her again, Clarke moved out of his way.

She was scared.

Scared of accepting that he was being honest with her. That he actually wanted her. She never knew that she would ever be afraid of something like this, of a relationship, but she was. With Bellamy, she didn't know what to expect at all. Already he challenged her and questioned her ways, and they weren't even a couple. If they were, Clarke could already see Bellamy hovering over her and making sure that everything was in place. She could see Bellamy getting into fights with any man she spoke to, like today, with Finn. It would only get worse. Clarke wasn't sure she was ready for that. She wasn't ready for anything right now.

"Why did you move away?" Bellamy's angry voice surrounded her.

Clarke raised her eyes to him and loosened her legs, allowing them to drop once she realized that she still had them wrapped around him. "Because I don't want to play this game anymore Bellamy." Clarke hoped her voice didn't waver, she hoped that he didn't see the truth in her eyes. That she did understand that he wasn't playing a game. But it was easier for him to think that she didn't believe him other than knowing that she was scared.

"It's not a game Clarke."

"Yes, it is. We both know it, don't lie."

"I am not lying. I want you. Okay Clarke? I want you. No one else, I want you."

"Stop it Bellamy. I'm not going to be like your other girlfriends, I won't let you use me and then throw me away!"

"Number one, I haven't been with another girl for two days-

"Oh wow Bellamy, good job! Two days, that's such a good record!"

"Shut up Princess."

"No! You shut up Bellamy. I don't care what you say; I'm not going to be like them." Clarke pushed against him harder until he stepped back, his eyes had darken with anger again and for a second, Clarke felt horrible. She didn't want Bellamy to be angry but she didn't want him to treat her like everyone else. She didn't want to let herself get hurt.

"You won't Clarke." Bellamy clenched his jaw when he saw her jump down from the table. He knew she would react this way, knew that the minute he tried to get her to see how serious he was, she would bring his past affairs and judge him. It hurt him and angered him at the same time. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't like that anymore but he realized that she was right. It had only been two days since he had last been with a woman. He could see why she was so hesitant but he still wanted her to believe him. He wanted her trust. He wanted her.

"I won't? Why Bellamy? Why me? Can you answer me that? Can you?" Clarke spun around towards Bellamy, she had to end it right here. She had to end it today's or else she wouldn't be able to resist him. She wouldn't be able to stop herself from getting into a relationship with him and ultimately getting hurt.

Bellamy stared at her for a few seconds and he closed his eyes. He didn't know why. He didn't know why he felt this way for her, why it's felt like his heart was hurting at the sight of her leaving. He didn't know.

Clarke saw this and for once, she questioned if she had been incorrect at what she saw in his eyes. It hurt her more than she wanted to admit which was why she knew that leaving was the best option. "I thought so...I'll see you tomorrow for the trip. Your fever better be gone or else I'm taking someone that's not you." With that, Clarke walked out of his tent and tried to stop herself from crying.

_**...**_

Time passed quickly after Clarke left Bellamy's tent. She had checked up on everyone at the drop ship and gotten more medicine. Bellamy was under her orders to stay in bed until the next morning and after a whole hour of convincing and begging Octavia, she finally went over to Bellamy's tent and made sure he wasn't doing anything stupid.

Night came and passed slowly, seeing as how neither Bellamy nor Clarke could get a good night's sleep and then the next thing any of them knew; they were heading off to the abandon site.

Clarke wanted to say something about what happened in the tent because she didn't want them to continue avoiding each other. She didn't want them to keep avoiding the subject but every time she glanced at Bellamy, she saw the anger etched in his face and she always backed out of what she wanted to say.

"Are you still sick?" Clarke asked while they moved throughout the dark tunnel, looking for some supplies.

The question must have caught him off guard because he flashed his light straight in her face. Clarke hid her eyes from its light and didn't let go until he placed the light down.

"I'm fine." Bellamy clipped out and started looking for the supplies again. When he couldn't find any, he started to get angrier. Not only did Clarke not trust him for what he was saying but she was acting like they hadn't even kissed. She was acting like she didn't care and that, pissed him the fuck off. Bellamy was so angry that he kicked the barrel of water and watched as it tumbled to the floor and then spilled out.

"Bellamy! Stop that!" Bellamy glared at Clarke and was about to kick another barrel down when he saw the gun. He smirked and leaned down to grab it, when he felt her body behind him Bellamy raised the gun and gave her a charming smile. Some of the anger must have dissipated off of him because when he saw her smile back, it was enough to get his smile to widen into a grin.

"You should shoot something,"

Bellamy watched as she held on to the gun and for once since last afternoon, he felt their tension vanish from each other. When he was teaching her how to hold and shoot the gun, he wanted to kiss her. His hand was on her back, and he couldn't help but stare at her face in a mixture of awe and want.

"Clarke you're so beautiful..." He whispered to himself as his hand pressed harder against her back, moving next to her until her side body touched his.

His body burned her and made Clarke sigh and let herself lean into him slightly before abruptly moving away.

"Stop it Bellamy. We already discussed this."

He frowned at the tone of her voice and wanted to glare at her for being so stubborn but he didn't. Instead he just walked off in a fit of anger which just strengthened his resolve of leaving the 100.

Clarke stared after his retreating body and she sighed to herself. She sat down, put the stupid gun down and pushed her knees up to her chest, hugging them and trying not to think of Bellamy. She tried not to think of their kiss. Of how he felt against her. About how hot he felt against her body. How gentle he was. Rough. Sweet. Clarke touched her shoulder where it had just pressed against his chest a few moments ago and she rubbed it, still feeling the warmth of Bellamy's skin against her.

Then something awful happen. She started to hallucinate. She was sitting on the floor, one hand curled in Bellamy's hair as he gave her neck soft kisses. It made her smile but then Bellamy was running. Running away from her. From safety. Towards danger. She screamed at him. Wondering why he had left. Why he left her but then arrows shot and Clarke figured it out. Grounders. He was running away from her to distract the grounders so that they didn't hurt her. Clarke screamed at him to come back. Screamed at him to forget them and run back to her so they could together go back to the perimeter. Tears covered her face in the next second; an arrow struck Bellamy straight in the chest. She cried out, moved only to be unable to. She looked down at herself and saw vines strapping her down to the earth. She pulled at the vines, glancing at Bellamy only to see a Grounder next to him, holding his hair roughly and holding a knife to his throat that looked so delicate at that moment. She heard Bellamy say something, her name and then the vines vanished as though it was never there in the beginning and Clarke ran. Bellamy smiled at her just as the Grounder slit his throat. Clarke kept running, needing to be with Bellamy and to save him. She needed to save him. He couldn't die. "Bellamy!" she cried out in pain and when she finally was able to get to him, the ground was pulling him into it. Taking him away from her. Making him vanish. Clarke screamed out and tried holding on to him. Tried getting him to stay with her but suddenly she was being taken away. From Bellamy. From her Bellamy. Clarke struggled. Cried. But as she was taken farther away, Bellamy's body was engulfed by the earth, leaving only blood.

When Clarke came to, she was on the ground, crying and holding her hand stretched out for Bellamy. It had taken her a few seconds to rid herself of the hallucination but once she did, she grabbed the gun and ran. Ran to Bellamy. She wasn't going to lose him. She needed to make sure he was okay. She needed him. She didn't care if she was afraid, she didn't know if he would hurt her like Finn did but she couldn't even think of losing Bellamy after that dream or whatever the hell it was. So she ran; ran to the man that she wanted to kiss and say she was sorry and never let go.

So when Clarke saw Bellamy being beaten by one of the hundred, she felt her heart constrict with pain. She kept remembering the hallucination, kept remembering how the Grounder had slit his throat. Every blow that landed on Bellamy's body made Clarke want to cry. The pain that came with the possibility of Bellamy dying was too unbearable. Which was why she needed to save him. It was why she had to save him. No matter what the cost. No matter if she killed someone else. Because she couldn't just watch Bellamy die. Not again. Not ever.

"Put it down Dex." Clarke aimed the gun at him and went to press the trigger but it didn't shoot. For a second she was afraid because Dex's gun was aimed at her but she was also happy. Happy because at least like this it wasn't faced at Bellamy. Even so, she ran towards the tree, pushing herself against the trunk and stayed like that as Dex fired at her. She heard Bellamy shout out and breathed deeply.

When Bellamy saw Clarke, he felt a rush of pride seeing her holding the gun but then his world tipped over when the gun didn't work and when Dex fired at her. His past hopelessness of living and acceptance of allowing the guy do whatever he wanted with him vanished and he tackled the man to the floor. He wouldn't let anyone kill his Princess.

Once Clarke didn't hear firing of the gun she ran out to help Bellamy, seeing Dex over him and in danger made Clarke swing her gun at him or try to at least, she hadn't seen the punch coming and fell back on the ground. She felt useless. She felt stupid. If only she hadn't said anything then Bellamy would have still been in the compound with her and safe. She didn't know what she would do to herself if Bellamy died like this.

Bellamy saw Dex hurt her and he growled, grabbed the guy's shirt and picked the knife from the floor. Anger flooded his veins as he stabbed the man in the neck, pushing the knife all the way to the hilt, making sure that the man was dead. It was only when he ran towards Clarke to check up on her that he felt the anger slowly start to go away.

"You're okay." Clarke breathed, happiness filling her voice as his hands touched her cheek and as she scooted back towards a tree trunk. She was breathless but even then it didn't stop the gladness that showed in her voice.

"No. I'm not." Bellamy said, thinking of the hallucination he had of all the dead people on the Ark.

"Bellamy…" Clarke whispered his name, thinking of her own hallucination and scooted closer to him because she needed to be reassured that he was okay. That he was alive.

"All I do is hurt people." He paused, depression and anguish filling his voice and shook his head at her. "I'm a monster."

"Hey, you save my life today." She moved to touch him, to show him that she was here and that she cared and that she was grateful for everything he did for her. She placed their relationship aside as she continued.

"And you may be a total ass half the time but," she forced herself to breathe because it was so hard to admit the truth to him. "but…I need you." She saw the denial and shock cross his face and she reached over to cup his cheek.

"Bellamy I…" she frown, not knowing how to tell him in words. So she didn't. Instead she leaned over all the way until she was invading his privacy. She felt his warmth roll off him and she pressed herself against his body and lifted her chin, bringing his cheek down and pushing up slightly until her lips touched his.

She was hesitant about kissing him, since too many stuff had happened in the last few hours but she needed him to understand. So she increased the pressure, closing her eyes and willing her feelings to be understood by him. The feeling of how scared she is around him, of his leadership, of his desire for her, of his death and the need she felt for him. The fact that she trusted him and believed in him. That she couldn't do this without him. That she wanted him.

When she pulled back, she was barely able to breathe and could only stare deeply in Bellamy's eyes.

"_I need you._"

Bellamy stared at Clarke and for a second was speechless before slowly, he was able to smile. He pushed the horror of the hallucination out of his mind and concentrated on Clarke. On his Clarke. Soon he found himself able to shut out all the darkness in his heart and he brought his hand up, slowly tracing her lips with his thumb.

"As you wish Princess." He whispered and knew that no matter what else happened from here on out, if Clarke was at the camp and if she _needed_ him, Bellamy would always be there for her.


End file.
